


I'm not jealous!

by notsanefics



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsanefics/pseuds/notsanefics
Summary: Corpse wants to have a date with Sykkuno, and Dream is third-wheeling.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 259





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, just saying this before you read: English is not my first language, if you find grammar errors please let me know in the comments :) that's why It's short too, sorry...

Sykkuno was sitting on the table, watching the fight between his friends.  
It was a small thing but they thought that it was so important that they needed to have a meeting in the hall.  
"Sykkuno, are you having fun not saying anything? We need to find what game we are gonna play in half an hour!" Rae screamed.  
He gets down the table and taps dream's shoulder. Gently mumbling to him in his ear "Valorant".  
Dream, or Clay, smiles, and nods at the group. "The desition has been made, we are gonna play Valorant"  
"JUST BECAUSE SYKK-" Rae starts to scream but toast interrupts her.  
"Yes, yes, everybody to their rooms, now."  
Corpse, who just joined the group a week before, stops Sykkuno by his elbow. "Hey, Sy..."  
"Yep? What?"  
Corpse scratches his head. "I was wondering... If-If you can... If it's not a problem... You can go with me and eat pizza tomorrow".  
Sykkuno blushes, understanding Corpse's stuttering.  
"Mmm, yeah, I'm ok with it... It's us two, alone?" He asks.  
Corpse is going to say something when Clay starts to yell at them "ARE YOU GOING OUT WITHOUT ME?"  
Fuck. You. Dream. Corpse thinks.  
"Oh, Dream, well, you can come with us, right Corpse?"  
He can't say no to Sykkuno, not without those eyes. He doesn't know the power he holds.  
Corpse nods and Sykkuno smiles.  
Maybe he knows his power. Just maybe.  
Clay puts his arm around Sykkuno's shoulder and smiles at Corpse. "So... At what time are we going?"


	2. A date

His face was covered in sweat, yes, he was nervous.

Not for Dream, that idiot who doesn't understand when they need him or not, but for Sykkuno, the cute boy in the apartment.

Since Corpse moved there they became close, and it hit him harder than when they were just playing among us together because Sykkuno in real life was something out of this world.

So right now Corpse is standing at the door of the pizzeria he told Sykkuno and Dream.

He noticed two silhouettes coming and recognized them immediately.

"Hey Sykkuno" he says to the boy in the red shirt.

"Corpse! Finally, I'm going to try your favorite pizza"

They enter the room, sitting at a table close to the bathrooms.

"Am I being ignored or...?" Said Dream.

Sykkuno chuckled a little.

Corpse looked at the green hoodie man. "Nobody can ignore you, tea kettle".

"I'm not going to take that as an insult, you-" Dream stops talking suddenly, his face looking at the cashier.

Corpse raises an eyebrow and looks at Sykkuno again. "You- you look good en red, Sy, it suits you". 

"Thanks, Corpse, you look good too". Corpse blushes.

A woman approaches them. "What do you wanna order today guys... We have..."

Corpse and Sykkuno are busy talking to the woman while Dream is almost dying.

The cashier, the boy there, is just precious, his smile is even brighter than Sykkuno's and for a moment he forgets the crush that he used to have on the shy guy.

He needs to know who is that guy. It could be the love of his life for what he knows.

"Dream!" Corpse shouts, trying to get the attention of him.

"What?".

"What do you wanna drink? They don't have tea here".


End file.
